Protection
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: At 17 , Annabeth is made queen . A year later , assassins are sent after her . Athena , the former queen , seeks help and finds five Musketeers . They are assigned to look after her .But are they all that they seem ? Or is there a traitor amongst them?
1. Chapter 1

" I will now crown the future queen of Greece . If anyone wishes to object , please do it now . No objections ? Very well . I present to you ; Princess Annabeth Minerva Chase !" , everyone clapped as the priest put the crown on my head . I was smiling like crazy . When the trumpets sounded , I stood up and waved to my loyal subjects . By wearing the crown , I have promised to govern the country of Greece . The whole country is now under my responsibility and me alone . Ever heard of a 17-year old queen ? I give you Queen Annabeth Chase . My parents stepped down from the throne to give me a chance . They believe I can because I am more mature than kids my age .

I stepped down the steps of the silver throne , gracefully . I was wearing a loose Greek -style dress . I curtsied to the dukes and duchesses on either side of me . My mother approached me .

"You'll make me so proud .", she said . I curtsied to her and she did the same .

1 Year later ...

I walked hurriedly down the hall . Passing a few maids , I readjusted my strappless Greek dress . It had a belt where the family knife was in its sheath . I checked myself one more time before walking through the doors . My mother and a few ministers were seated at the table . They stood up when I entered and I motioned them to sit down . I sat down at the head of the table .

"I came as soon as I could . What's the problem ?", I asked in a worried tone . 15 minutes ago , I was sitting peacefully in my room and suddenly a maid rushed in and told me that my mother needed me . My mother turned her gaze on me . It was scary and calming at the same time . She flicked a piece of her brown hair . Her grey eyes filled with stress . I felt pretty sorry for her .

"We have reports from the Hunters of Artemis that someone has hired people to assassinate you . SO far , we have not recieved any threats whatsoever .", said my mother calmly . Assassinate ? Who would do such a thing ? The Hunters of Artemis are the head of security . They are like sisters to me and I would blame myself if one of them got hurt .

"I guess the Hunters can take care of it right ?", I asked . My mother shook her head and became more serious .

"Eventhough the Hunters are head of security , they also have other duties . They can't be there for you all the-", suddenly , something swooped in and I felt a cold metal on my neck . I think it was a knife . I felt a grip on my hand . It was almost deadly . Well , I was going to be dead in a matter of minutes if I don't take my knife . My other hand reached for it carefully .

"Don't touch the knife .", the voice commanded me gruffly . My hand fell to its side . My mother and the ministers were looking at me with horrified expressions . I gulped and gathered all my courage .

"State your buisness .", I said in a brave tone . He chuckled .

"I am here to kill y-", the man's grip on his knife loosened . He fell to the ground . A silver arrow was poking out of his back . I was saved and I knew who did it . Artemis . I walked to the window and looked out . I saw Artemis on a roof with her bow and arrow . She saw me and saluted me . I saluted her back . I turned to my mother and the ministers . My mother stood up and cleared her throat .

"As I was saying , they can't be there all the time for you . So , I have seeked outer help and called in the famous muskateers . There are five of them ; Perseus Jackson , Luke Castellan , Nico Di Angelo , Jason Grace and Travis Stoll . They will arrive this afternoon . I expect you to be there ." , I nodded and walked out . I called Beckendorf , one of my guards and told him to dispose of the assassin's dead body . I walked to my room and took my gold cloak . I wore it and threw on the hood . I was suppose to meet two of the hunters who were my best friends . They are Thalia and Bianca . I never knew their last names though .

I walked down the steps of the palace and approached two figures cloaked in silver , each with the hood on .

"Bianca , Thalia , let's go .", I said , leading them down the steps . We walked straight into the village . I love watching the common scenery thouh I never threw back my hood because the subjects would act weirdly around me . There were kids running and merchants selling their goods . I put a couple of drachmas into a begger's bowl . me and the girls walked over and sat on a bench .

"The Musketeers are arriving soon . Perseus Jackson , Jason Grace , Nico Di Angelo , Luke Castellan and Travis Stoll .", I told them . They were both quiet when I said the names . Specifically , Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo . I let the matter pass and we spent time in silence and eventually , we had to return to the palace . Bianca and Thalia wanted to make sure I was safely there . We walked up the steps of the palace but were blocked by five men . They wore different outfits . They must be the new recuits .

"Halt ! Show me your identity .", said the one with blonde hair and a small scar on his lip . Thalia gasped and threw off her hood . She hugged the guy and he , suprisingly hugged her back . The same goes to Bianca . I coughed and they seperated . Bianca and Thalia were grinning sheepishly . "Who are you ?", the other guy asked . He had black hair and sea green eyes .

"I thought you would know .", I said , defying him . He was taken aback .

"Throw off your hood and that's an order .", said the one with the sandy blonde hair and blue eyes . He took out his sword and pointed it at me . Thalia and Bianca were staringa t me with their mouths agape . I stamp my foot when I am angry and trying to be patient . That was what I did right then . The guy with the sword walked forward and the tip of the sword was on my throat . I reached for my hood and the guy had his guard down .

Instead , I grabbed my knife by the side and unarmed him . The guy with sea-green eyes gasped . "She has the Royal Knife .", he muttered . I could snicker but that would be rude . So I threw my hood off and the new guards gasped . They saw the crown I was wearing on my head . They knelt down . I withdrew my knife and put it back in its sheath .


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Kiransomers for reviewing ! It means a lot and it will be a PERCABETH story with hints of Tratie and Jasper .**

* * *

><p>"I give you , the head of the first cohort . Perseus Jackson !", said the boss as he pinned a badge . I gave him a salute and he saluted me back . I smiled and looked at the crowd cheering . There was my dad with a very proud face on . My cousin , Nico Di Angelo , was clapping . My other cousin , Jason Grace was grinning and mouthed ' I knew it was you .' . Travis Stoll , my best friend , was jumping up and down . And last but not least , was my longtime best friend , Luke Castellan . His epression was different and emotionless . I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder .<p>

"Luke , I - What's wrong ?", I asked him . He shook his head and pushed my hand away . The next day , he walked up to me and said that he was fine with me being head . I knew he was lying but I shrugged it of anyway . We were the best team the Musketeers ever had .

My dad always told me that I would make him proud .

1 year later ...

Me and the bros were lounging in the office . We had nothing to do and were extremely bored . Me and Luke were on a chair , our feet on the table in front of us . Travis was lying on the floor , his musketeer hat on his face . Jason and Nico playing chess . I know , totally unexpected of them . Suddenly , Travis sat up . He had a devilish smile on his face . Uh-oh .

"What would it be like if Luke and Percy were in love with the same girl ?", he asked . I gulped . Luke and I exchanged glances . Luke's face was very proffessional but I could see past that through his eyes . He's also uncomfortable with the question . Please let there be interruption , I prayed . Suddenly , the door was thrown open and my dad walked in . Poseidon was the vice-boss . He gave us our missions . Seeing his serious face , it must be very urgent . We all sat up and prepared ouselves for the next mission of our lives .

"You all have a mission in Greece . You'll be protecting a queen who is hunted down by assassins .", he said . Nico and Jason perked up at the word 'Greece' . I mentally ignored that and focused my attention back to my dad ."You have to leave immediately . "

We decided to leave right now . We boarded the next ship to Greece . It would arrive around this afternoon . We all stood up on deck and I looked out to the ocean . It was beautiful and calming . I can't get why people say that it is dangerous . Luke stood beside me and joined my look .

"I heard that the Queen of Greece is very beautiful .", he said . I let that brush through . I bet he was refering to my past relationship . I was in love with a maiden named Calypso . She had warned me that she couldn't stay loyal to someone . But I insisted on having a relationship . As a result , I am now hurt on the inside . I've only told my friends about it . I don't think I should get into a relationship that soon .

We arrived some time that afternoon . When we stepped off , a couple of burly guards escorted us to the throne room . The scenery here was different from home . Here , it was like everyone were friends and family . When we reached the throne room , a woman walked in . She walked in respect and we bowed . However , she wore no crown . Which means she must be someone else . She cleared her throat and we gave her our full attention .

"I am Athena , former Queen of Greece .You will take care of my daughter , Queen Annabeth . She should be arriving by now . The basics are simple , you keep her safe , I pay you . Now , guard the entrance to the palace and let the identified people walk in . At dinner , you will be dining with the Queen and the Hunters of Artemis ." , she explained . I gathered all the info up and nodded . Athena smiled and walked out . Travis snickered .

"What a douche .", he muttered . I shook my head and walked out to the entrance of the palace . There was not much to do . So we fooled around . Suddenly , we noticed three cloaked figures walking up the steps . They were very suspicious . The middle was in a gold cloak and the other two were in silver ones . We walked up to them and blocked their path . We could only see from their chin to their nose .

"Halt ! Show me your identity .", said Jason . The girl on the right gasped and pulled off her hood . She immediately hugged Jason and Jason hugged her . Is there something i don't know ? I noticed that the other girl also threw off her hood and hugged Nico . The result was the same , Nico was also huging her . Who were these people ? The one in the gold cloak coughed and they broke apart . The two girls were grinning sheepishly . Who was the girl in the gold ?

"Who are you ?", I asked . I could feel her gaze on me , yet I couldn't see her eyes .

"I thought you would know .", she said , making small talk . I was taken aback . I have never been defied by anyone .

"Throw off your hood and that's an order .", said Luke . he took out his sword and pointed it at her . She tapped her foot and Luke stepped forward until the tip of his sword was at her throat . She reached for her hood and Luke pulled his sword back a bit . His mistake . The girl took out a knife she kept and unarmed him . I gasped . She was holdin no ordinary knife . It was a knife only the King and Queen have .

"She has the Royal Knife .", I said and she threw her hood off . We all gasped . It was the queen . We knelt and she put away her knife .

"Rise .", she said , and I got a real look at her . She was slender , and petite but also intimidating . SHe had blonde curls that were natural . But what really made her stand out was her eyes . They were grey and furious like a storm was brewing . She blinked a couple of times and looked at each of us . I noticed that Luke was slightly blushing , embarassed of the incident . The young Queen looked at us amused .

"Let's forget all the formalities and tell me who you are . I know your names but I want to be sure .", she said . We exchanged glances and did what she told us to . Travis started first .

"I'm Travis Stoll .", he said , slightly bowing . I saw a look of displeasure on the queen's face . I guess she hates people acting all royal around her .

"I'm Nico Di Angelo . I am ... Bianca's brother .", greeted Nico . He sent a smile in the called Bianca's direction . The queen looked amused and her eyes flicked from Nico to Bianca .

"I'm Jason Grace . A brother of Thalia .", said Jason . The girl called Thalia spoke up . "I thought I had lost him for good ."

The queen nodded , understandingly . She sent a reassuring smile to Thalia .

"I'm Luke Castellan . I am extremely sorry for the uh- accident .", said Luke sheepishly . The Queen smiled .

"It's ok . This is the second time I had a hard metal at my throat .", she said , jokingly . She was very laid-back and ongoing . I like that . What am I saying ? I'm not ready for another relationship . I mused in my head about this until I noticed that I was suppose to speak .

"I 'm Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy .", I said . I smiled at her and she smiled back .

"Well , nice to meet you all . You can call me Annabeth . I hate formalities . Anyway , a few of my girls will show you around . I need to go to the arena .", said Annabeth . Two handmaidens walked out of no where as Annabeth was leaving . Thalia and Bianca also left saying something about meating with an Artemis .

"I'm Piper and that is Reyna .", said the girl with choppy brown hair . She pointed to a girl with dark skin and black hair . Both girls were different . Reyna was fierce and Piper was gentle .Reyna had two dogs by her side .Piper smiled in our direction and Jason sort of smiled . I think he likes her . Reyna spoke up .

"This is Aurum and this is Argentum .", she said , introducing the two dogs .The two girls started to take us around . They showed us the Parthenon and other places in and out of the palace .

"Here is the Royal bath house . Romans also have them but a kind-hearted one built it here . The Royal family such as Annabeth usually go here for a dip .", said Piper as we arrived at an old-fashioned building . It was nice . There was a big pool in the middle and a lot of plants around . It was quite decent and cool .

"It is said that if anyone watches a royal family member bathe here , the person can sense them . We don't know if that's true . I guess it isn't . ", said Reyna . We walked some more until we reached the arena . We walked in just as Annabeth was walking out . She was a bit sweaty and tired but still looked beautiful . She had just finished talking to a muscular guy . It made me a bit jealous .

"Oh . Hello .", she greeted us . "I need to take a bathe so feel free to do whatever you want ." . With that she passed by . W shifted around and the two handmaidens walked away . We didn't know what to do . Travis wanted to see the weapons in the arena , Jason wanted to stroll around the palace and Nico wanted to walk in the village and meet up with his sister . Me and Luke had nothing planned . Suddenly , Luke had an idea . He turned to me , his smile wide .

"Why don't we go watch Annabeth bathe ?", he said , his blue eyes sparkling . I would've loved to smack him right then and there . But there's a part of me that wanted to . There's just something about Annabeth that makes me want to kiss her .

"What ? We could get in big trouble !", I said , scolding both him and myself . Luke pouted .

"But , we won't . We're top musketeers .", he persuaded me . I gradually gave up and agreed . We walked to the bath house .

* * *

><p><strong>What are Luke and Percy doing ? They could get killed .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews . They mean so much ! Thanks for making this your faves .**

* * *

><p>We sneaked over to the bushes when we arrived . Annabeth wasn't there yet so we might as well get comfy . The bushes in front of us were high and wild . There was a tree behind us . Noone could suspect that we were here . The blonde finally walked in . Her back was to us . She made her way to the edge of the pool . Her blonde hair was less curly and she had dismissed the crown and the belt with the knife .<p>

She was wearing a simple dress and was about to take it off . I guess the myth that the handmaiden said was not true because she sure can't sense us . Suddenly , I heard Luke scream . I turned to look in his direction . He was pointing to something behind me . I turned . Leaning against the tree was Annabeth , holding her knife in one hand . My eyes flickered from the blonde girl to Annabeth . If the blonde wasn't Annabeth then who was she ?

"What do we have here ? Percy and Luke equals PUKE . **(More info ? Refer Goode High School for Performing Arts Chapter 24) **I should've known you would do that . Luckily I had the hunch to send my handmaiden out there . She's Lucy by the way . Now if you don't mind , please leave . I'll see you this evening . By then , I want one of you to fess up on who thought of this .", she dismissed us . That easy ? We walked away , tints of pink on our cheeks . We had gotten caught . Outside , there were a couple of girls waiting . The one upfront was wearing a silver band . She was young . The girls behind her were wearing brown bands on their heads and I saw two familiar people .

"Hey Bianca , Thalia .", I said , greeting them . They were grinning .

"Let me guess , you got caught by Annabeth .", she said , smirking . That made me and Luke turn deep red . The young girl cleared her throat . She held out a silver bow .

"I am Artemis , head of security . This is Thalia , Bianca , Phoebe , Zoe -my leuitnant- and a few others . we will meet again at dinner . Rookie advice ; don't do that ever again .", said the girl named Artemis , amused . They walked in and we sent our gazes after them . Dinner was going to be hell . We walked into the palace . Nico and the others joined us . They were grinning from ear to ear . Apparently , somebody eavesdropped and told the whole palace . Some maids sent me looks of disgust . Some even smacked Luke on the head . Looks like it was a crime .

"What you guys did was exceptional .", said Travis , cracking up . We were walking to our assigned rooms . I facepalmed in embarassment . Nico and Jason were starting to snicker and tried hard to hold in their laughter . Yeah , it was embarassing . If my father learnt about this I would be dead . He would be completely embarassed because we were discovered by a girl . I felt a need to punch someone . But we arrived in front of our rooms . I opened my door , walked in and slammed the door . There was an indoor bathroom and I took a shower . I felt energized . I changed into a simple outfit . Something suitable for having dinner with the Queen and her head of securities . It was almost dinner so I opened the door .

Luke and the others were already out in the hall . They greeted me . We walked together to the dining room . It was already set and the head of securities were already at the table . We walked to our side and the girls shot us looks of displeasure . We saw all of them . Artemis , Thalia , Phoebe , Bianca ... But where was that girl . Zoe , I think was her name . My thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth walked in . She was wearing a blue dress and sat down at the head of the table next to me . We sat down after her . The servants walked in and served the food .

The local food were delicious and good . Annabeth ate with manners . Travis however , was sending playful looks to a girl in front of him . She was sending him looks of disgust and disapproval . I felt sorry for Travis because he didn't get her hints that she didn't like him . After dinner , the table was set to be all buisness like and Annabeth looked at every face there was at the table .

"Where's Zoe ? Wasn't she with us when we were having dinner ?", she asked . Artemis shook her head . Phoebe spoke up .

"When I invited her here , she said , she left her earrings at a rock in the woods . She said she wanted to go get it and would meet us here .", said Phoebe with distress . Annabeth stood up immediately and walked out of the room . We all stood up and walked after her . She walked outside with determination in her eyes . A guard handed her a bow and an arrow . She took it and walked off to the woods . Artemis and the girls were struggling to run after her . We followed with our swords in our hands . We walked in the woods and looked around . Annabeth was observing her surroundings . It was extremely quiet .

Suddenly , something swooped down towards Artemis and Annabeth . It had something sharp . It was almost hitting Artemis on the head but something blocked it . More like someone . It was Zoe. She was injured in her stomach ande hit her head on a nearby boulder . Zoe took the sword for Artemis . The attacker withdrew his sword and slashed it again , hitting Annabeth on her arm . There was a cut . I didn't know whether it was deep or not but Annabeth drove him off . The attacker , furious he didn't get the target , ran off in the clearing . Nico and Jason ran after him but returned when he ditched them . The girls crowded around the injured Zoe . She had a lot of cuts , as if she was beaten until now .

"Ar-Artemis , I-I w-w-was t-t-tor-tortured .", she struggled to talk . Artemis held her down and Annabeth was busy dabbing Zoe's stomach with something . Annabeth sighed in defeat . She turned to Artemis .

"It's ... not enough . She won't make it , Artemis .", Annabeth said in a small voice . Artemis rapidly shook her head . Tears welled up in her eyes . She cried . They were shoulder -heaving tears .

"No ! She'll make it . Have faith !", she kept saying . But Zoe looked up . Her eyes were in pain and she didn't want to show it .

"I won't make it . I'm sorry Artemis .", with that , Zoe let out her final breath . Her body was now lifeless . She had died . Annabeth comforted Artemis who was crying on her shoulder . Bianca was silently sobbing on Nico and Nico was trying his best to console her . Annabeth stood up with Artemis . She ordered Jason to pick up Zoe's body and we made our way back to the palace . Annabeth walked up the steps before us , with me behind her . Suddenly , her body fell against mine . I caught her and lay her on the steps . We had completely forgotten about the gash on her arm . I picked her up and took her to the infirmary as fast as I can . The wound was getting worst .

* * *

><p><strong>I love Artemis . She was embracing her kid side . She was protrayed as a 12 year-old right . Will Annabeth make it ? Maybe . Artemis will do the thing she did in the Titan's Curse : make Zoe a constellation . Not literally in this story . <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up , feeling pain on my right hand . I blinked a few times and looked at my surroundings . I adjusted to the brightness of the room . I was on a white bed , in a room with medical things . The infirmary . I sat up and tried to stretch my hands . But , I felt pain on my right arm and saw a bandage on it . I let my and fall and hit something .

Wait no . Someone . He had black hair . Percy .

Percy looked so peaceful , sleeping . There were a few bags under his eyes , as if he had trouble sleeping . He even looked so cute . I had a different feeling suddenly . It was making me nervous with his presence . What is this feeling ? I have never felt it before . I looked back at Percy . I had the urge to run my hand through his hair .

But he suddenly woke up and sat up . He looked at me baffled and I noticed some drool at the corner of his mouth . I smiled .

"You have drool .", I told him . He hastily wiped his mouth and blushed a bit . I ran a hand through my hair . "What happened ? How long was I out ?"

Percy sat casually . " Well , when we were walking back to the palace , you suddenly collapsed . So we brought you to the infirmary . You passed out all night . "

I looked out the window .The sun was already up , high in the sky . Had I really passed out that long ? I pulled off the covers and dangled my legs on the side . I got off the bed and tried to stand . I felt a bit dizzy and wobbly . I tried to grab hold of something to steady me. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and helped me stay on my feet .

I looked up into a pair of sea green eyes . Percy looked down at me . Our faces were dangerously close together . Percy inched forward and I could feel his breath on my face . His scent was salty like the sea air . Unconsciously , I leaned forward and so did he .

Suddenly my mother walked in and we sort of jumped apart . Both our faces were sort of red . My mother didn't notice the tension just now and hugged me .

"I'm glad that you are alright . Let's go back to the palace .", she said , dragging me away . Percy followed behind me . We stayed a safe distance away , obviously because of the almost kiss incident . We walked back to the palace and I was tackled in a hug by Thalia and Bianca .

The boys smiled , welcoming my return . Percy went to join them . I turned to Artemis and her Hunters .

"Did anything happen when I wasn't here ?", I asked .

"Well , we planned for Zoe's burial ceremony to be this afternoon .She's already in a coffin courtesy of Hades .", said Artemis . She seemed to be in a better mood . "My new leiutnant is Thalia ."

Thalia grinned . "Congratulations .", I told her and she responded with a thank you . I headed over to the boys . They were fooling around as usual .

"We're all glad that you are fine Annabeth .",said who I am told was Jason .

"Yeah . If not Percy here , might have died of worry .", said Luke . I cocked an eyebrow . Percy was blushing and had a sudden interest in his shoes .

"Yeah . He was so worried when you suddenly collapsed .", said Travis , ruffling Percy's hair causing him to scowl . I chuckled . These people act like kids . Were they really suppose to keep me safe ? I excused myself and went to my room . I changed into a different attire . My training attire .

It was easier to walk in because I didn't have a flowing skirt blocking my path . I adjusted my belt and walked to the arena . I arrived there and was greeted by Butch .

"Your Highness , didn't expect you to be here .", he said slightly bowing .

"No need to be formal . Anyway , I always train at this time of the day .", I said , puzzled . Butch just shot me a smile .

"I thought that after what happened , you would take time to heal first .", he said , referring to my bandage . I shook my head .

"I heal fast .", I lied . The 5 musketeers walked in . I analyzed their looks . Percy was slightly angry looking . Was that jealousy I saw ? They arrived in front of me .

"Who's he ?", asked Percy coldly . Butch raised an eyebrow .

"I'm Butch . Annabeth's personal trainer . Don't worry . I ain't got anything .", he said . I sort of understood and so did Percy . His expression loosened up . Back to my agenda .

" What automaton's do you have ?", I asked . Butch pondered a bit .

"Birds .", he said . I took a bow and some arrows . Butch started the automatons . They few around . I aimed at the first on . I let go and bull's eye . I nailed the other four .

"Give it a try .", I told the boys . They all glanced at Percy , who was smiling sheepishly .

"I uh ... I can't do archery . I'm terrible at it . I almost shot my own teammate .", he admitted . I smiled .

"I'll teach .", I said as Butch released a few more automatons . The other four were busy with their bows . Percy held his . I helped him position himself . He let go off the arrow and it hit the automaton . He turned around and gave me a hug . I was surprised but hugged him back .

He suddenly pulled away , embarassed . I smiled . The others were grinning . It was almost late in the afternoon . I remembered Zoe's burial .

"I need to be at the burial .", I said , setting aside my bow . The boys nd I walked over to the square .


	5. Chapter 5

**Third POV might be better ...**

* * *

><p>" She was such a good friend . I would know why they want to strike her ." , said Annabeth . She was asked to make a speech for Zoe Nightshade . Percy watched her from the crowd . Her body language showing that she was comfortable and confident . Her light blue dress that fit her curves as it should . Her hand gestures , emphasizing her words every now and then . Her flawless skin , tanned and all .<p>

Her stormy grey eyes that have always been said to be intimidating . So far he had only seen the eyes in that mode once . When he and Luke were caught . He still blushed now and then , remembering the moment . Her naturally pink lips that were talking . They formed a small smile when she said good times . The lips that gave order and spoke the truth .

The crowd applause when she stepped down , thus snapping Percy from his fantasy . True , he had heard that from around the village , men around the world would drool over her . He just hoped that he was luckier than the rest . He focused on the situation at hand . Zoe's coffin was being buried and Artemis put some flowers on the grave . The crowd started to disperse .

"Look !", shouted a boy .They all looked in his direction . There was a ship docking . It wrote 'Argo II ' . The plank was lowered and an elf like dude walked down . After him was a girl and a buff boy with a childish face . After them was a boy with brown hair and grey eyes . As grey as Annabeth's .

"I'm home !", said the elf boy . The girl slapped him .

"Leo , be quiet !", she snapped . The girl had hazel eyes . Annabeth walked forward and hugged the brunette boy .

"Malcom , thanks for arriving as soon as you could .", she said . Malcom pulled away and smiled .

"Noone gets away from trying to assassinate my baby sister without going through me ." , he said jokingly . Annabeth flushed at the word 'baby sister' .

She and the others walked to the palace . Percy and the other musketeers were the only ones left so they waked to the palace . On the way , Travis got side tracked when he saw a girl in the fields , picking flowers . He told the others to go without him . Then , Jason saw the other girl , Piper and went over to talk to her . After that , Nico saw his sister and that left the two .

Percy and Luke awkwardly walked to the palace . They had never been awkward around each other , considering that they were best buds.

* * *

><p>Travis walked closer to the young maiden . She was humming a small tune . She picked the flowers and set them in a basket . Travis hid behind a tree , oblivious to the fact that she had noticed him . He continued to watch her . She had beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her back . Her slightly tanned skin reflecting the sun .<p>

"I can hear you .", she said , not looking up from the basket . Travis gulped , realizing that his cover was blown . He hastily got out from behind the tree and made his way to the lovely maiden . She stood up , her green dress swaying slightly because of the wind . Her eyes met his . Brown meets Blue . Travis was at a lost for words .

Her face was beautiful . She had luscious red lips , a flower in her slightly braided hair .

"W ~ Who are you ?", he asked , his voice quivering . The young girl smiled .

"I'm Katie . A handmaiden of Annabeth's. I presume that you are one of her new bodyguards , yes ?", she asked . Travis nodded curtly .

"I'm Travis .", said Travis trying to be friendly . He noticed that the girl had picked almost every type of flower in the field . Almost . He noticed a purple flower that she had not picked . He picked it and gave it to her .

Katie blushed slightly , taking the flower and putting it into her basket . She looked up once again into those pure blue eyes . They were both lost in a fantasy .

"Katie !", a woman called from afar . Katie's calm expression was replaced with a stressed look . She shot Travis a forced smile .

"Travis , I'll see you later . My mother , Demeter is calling . Duty calls . ", she said , hurrying across the fields with her basket . Travis looked from afar before walking away to the palace , praying that he would meet her again .

* * *

><p>Jason walked casually towards Piper . He wanted to take Piper's appearance all in . She was wearing a loose white dress which made her look like an angel which she was to him . Her chocolate brown hair were in plaid pigtails , which made her look cute .<p>

Piper shot him a smile which he gladly returned . He joined her on the bench . They were on the edge of a cliff , watching the sunset . It was beauiful . The light rays of the sun made Piper's eyes change colour . Jason breathed in the scenery . Everything looked perfect .

Piper had noticed Jason . He was tall , muscular and handsome . But , she doubt that he would fall for her . Her mother , Aphrodite , had always told her that true love won't look on at beauty but she kept insisting that beauty is important . Her half sister , Drew was flawless , and she envied her . Drew however would always boast and gloat around that she was perfect . However , when it came to Annabeth , the young girl would hut up .

No one could deny the young queen's beauty although the queen kept saying that there were millions out there that were even more beautiful . Aphrodite had always said that the young queen would have a tragic love story but Piper didn't want to believe her .

Piper inched a bit closer to Jason and she noticed that Jason did the same . They looked at each other . Their eyes met . Unconsciously , they leaned in and without a doubt , kissed .

* * *

><p><strong>Tratie and Jasper or Jiper or whatever .<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The two best friends arrived at the throne room . Malcom approached them and immediately walked around Percy . It was like he was analyzing a new species . When he was sort of pleased he stopped and whispered something to Annabeth who was walking up to them . In response , Annabeth blushed and smacked his arm , playfully .

The blush disappeared as fast as it came . Annabeth seemed less sad with Malcom around . Truth be told , he was her brother but gave up the throne to go travel round the world . A whole new world was suppose to be seen . He was careful enough to avoid enemy territory . Malcom's reason for his return was soon explained .

"I am here because I also want to help protect my dear sister . Besides , our cousins will also be coming around now . ", he said , at the table .

"Is she coming over ?", she asked coldly . Malcom nodded with a small frown . Annabeth sighed . The two boys exchanged glances , confused on who this person was . They turned back to the matter at hand . The motives were discussed and none of them made sense .

The killer would attack once and run away which was quite unusual . While discussing , Percy noticed something . His teammates were not back yet . He ignored it and reassure himself that they were fine . Until...

_GRRRRRR!_

The noise was heard from outside . Annabeth immediately stood up and walked to the balcony . The others followed her , curious due to the noise . They saw it . In the town square , Jason , Nico and Travis were busy helping the citizens and fighting a few hellhounds .

Annabeth's hand searched for her knife on her waist . It wasn't there . _It must be at the arena , _she thought . Maybe she could make a run for it . It wasn't that far ._ I_ turned around and faced the others .

"Go help them !", Annabeth ordered . They nodded and she ran towards the arena .

"Where are you going ?", yelled Malcom . She turned back briefly .

"Arena ! To get my knife .", before running away and ignoring the shouts of him telling Malom that 'it's dangerous' and 'you could get killed ' . There are two things that aren't suppose to mix . A person who takes risks and brains . They are a weird combination and are suppose to not be available on one person . But it was on Annabeth .She wasn't taking risks , she was just brave ... And stubborn .

Annabeth arrived at the arena . She noticed her knife on the ground . Without thinking twice , she walked and took it . She heard a twig snap and shot up . Her eyes darted everywhere . She was looking for a threat . She turned left and saw a flash of blonde hair . She brushed that thought , thinking it was probably just her hair .

"Finally , you're alone .", said a deep voice . She turned around , face to face with the person . He was smart . He used the hellhounds as a diversion so he could get her alone . Now the young queen was lone with her knife . It won't do any good .  
>He held out his bow and arrow and aimed it at her . He let go of the arrow and it came towards her . She just stood there , numb .<br>Suddenly , someone pushed her out of the way .She fell on the ground with a thud . Annabeth heard a cry and saw Percy on the ground . The arrow in his shoulder . She saw him pull the arrow out . Annabeth ran over there and applied pressure on the wound . The attacker had left without them knowing .  
>Annabeth put Percy's hand over her shoulder and took him to the infirmary .<p>

She felt weird . Why would the attacker just attack once and leave ? It was out of the question . What is the motive now ? Annabeth hated it when she didn't know something .

* * *

><p>Percy and Luke arrived at the crime scene . They helped Nico who was being chased by a couple of hounds . Percy felt like this was a hoax but paid no attention to his feelings . In the commotion , Luke disappeared .<em>He's probably helping the kids <em> , thought Percy . He felt a tug in his gut , meaning that something was wrong .

Annabeth .

Percy ran to the arena . He was right . Annabeth was standing on the ground , the attacker was holding a bow and arrow . He let go of the arrow . Percy ran forward and pushed the young queen out of the way . He cried out in pain . Percy pulled the arrow out . Annabeth ran over and applied some pressure to his hand . She helped him go to the infirmary .

When Annabeth left , Percy couldn't help but wonder that was he in love with her . His mother had once told him that when he loved someone , he would have a strange feeling and sometimes know if that specific person was in trouble . He never felt like this with Calypso . If he liked Annabeth ,did she like him back ?

* * *

><p>The village was back in peace . The dead hellhounds were burned . Nico , Travis and Jason were proud that they could serve the people . They were hot and tired . The three decided to take a shower . And they did . Nico was the first one out .<p>

He took another walk . The first didn't get him to his objective because when he tried to get close to his sister , he was blocked and thrown out . They claimed that it was training time and no outsiders were allowed . He hoped that this time he would be lucky .

He spotted his sister talking to a girl . He recalled her name as Hazel . He approached them .

"Hello , sis .", he greeted smirking . The two girls smiled . Bianca grabbed his hand . Her face was dead serious .

"This is Hazel , your half ~ sister . Turns out , our father had a few affairs . Now , Nico , don't take a grudge on her . SHe did nothing wrong . Our father had a lot of wrongdoings .", she said .

Nico let out a sigh . He was actually happy that he had another relative other than Bianca . He could talk to her when Bianca wasn't around . Which was a lot . Nico was actually starting to like his sister .

* * *

><p><strong>How's that ? Review !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up , my arm hurting a bit . Memories of yesterday flooded in . The door opened and Annabeth walked in , smiling a bit . She sat on a chair beside my bed . It was a bit awkward with us alone and together here . But , it was sort of good .

"I emm .. Thanks for taking the arrow .", she said , quietly , looking at her fingers . I smiled . Unexpectedly , she moved in closer to my face . I thought she was going to kiss me . She's really going to kiss me ! She pulled away at the last second and giggled .

"You have drool on your mouth there .", she said , chuckling . Aw , I was really hoping that she could probably kiss me . I shook that thought and wiped my mouth . Ugh , that was embarassing .

I tried moving my arm , wincing once in a while . I got off the bed and stood up . I was a bit wobbly on my feet but Annabeth helped me . She helped me walk outside . There were people repairing the damage the hell hounds did . Annabeth let me walk on my own once she was sure that I wouldn't suddenly pass out or something .

The Hunters of Artemis walked in and looked around . Artemis told her hunters something and they fanned out , leaving Thalia and Bianca . They went to speak with Annabeth . As they talked , I looked at Annabeth's facial expression . She was distraught with worry . It was like the matter is really important . They walked over to us .

"We are going to visit the Oracle of Delphi .", said Thalia . We all exchanged glances . Who was that ?

"Anyone want to come ?", asked Bianca . I tried , and sort of failed , to raise my hand . Luckily , Annabeth noticed me flailing around like an idiot . So they brought me long . We walked through a series of halls . All of them looked the same and I was getting dizzy . They made a left and I followed . I walked into an elegant room . The walls were apple green and the floor was white . In the middle was a big queen bed . Then there was a table with a small crystal ball on it . There were couches and the hunters just sat down , uninvited .

"Rachel?", Annabeth called out . There was a puff of green smoke and a girl appeared . She had fiery red hair and a few freckles across her face . She was wearing a beautiful green gown that reflected her eyes . She smiled sweetly to all of us . To me , she looked like a 15 year old girl . Maybe she was a 15 year old girl .

"Annie !", she said , hugging Annabeth who hugged her back .They broke apart and Rachel went over to the hunters . "Just the same as I saw you last time ."

Thalia laughed and Bianca smiled . Rachel turned back to Annabeth .

"What can I do for you ?", she asked . Annabeth sighed .

"Can you at least see the near future ? Or just give us snippets of what it shows .", asked Annabeth full of hope . Rachel sat down at the table and her eyes glowed green . It lasted for about two minutes . After that , Rachel stood up .

"I've seen it but I can't tell you . I can only tell you this :

There is treachery in the council " , said Rachel . Annabeth was shocked . I was too . If there were treacheries there , anyone could know what we guards planned next . But who was the traitor ? Could it be in the hunters ? Or worse , in the musketeers . Travis wouldn't . He barely has a brain , no offense . I didn't mean it that way. Jason wouldn't or his sister will kill him . Nico wouldn't , he loves his sister too much .Luke ? No ! He's been my best friend since forever !

We left with questions playing in our heads . Little did we know that we had a long journey ahead of us.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and got dressed . I alked down the hall and had breakfast with the rest of the council .But , I had only little appetite ecause of what Rachel told me yesterday . Who was this traitor ? I looked around from face to face . First , I looked at the Hunters .<p>

Artemis . She swore an oath and she really keeps her promises .

Thalia ? No , she's like a sister to me . I've known her since forever .

Bianca ? She's too sweet to do that .

Phoebe ? Just no .

I had some doubts on the musketeers . But , I can't go around jumping to useless conclusions . I have to search this matter thoroughly . After breakfast , the page walked in with a telegram . He handed it to me . I sat down and cut open the envelope . This was what it wrote :

_Dear Queen Annabeth , _

_We all know that the feud will never end . I've sent a few assassins after you . I've ordered them to scare you , not kill you . I'm holding one of your loyal subjects in my grasp . I can kill her , but I know that you would love to save her . Let's just say that her name is Piper McLean . I discovered that she's one of your handmaidens . I bet you didn't notice that she disappeared . How about this ? We make a switch . You come to my country and trade yourself for her and we let her and her company free . I'll give you until the end of the summer solistice to decide. Have fun !_

_Kronos ._

__I dropped the letter and ran out of the palace . A few guards shouted after me but I didn't pay attention to them . I just wanted to know that what I read was not true . I ran all the way to Lady Aphrodite's house . Without knocking , I opened the door and walked in . I looked around the house . Lady Aphrodite was crying on the floor next to a letter . I walked over there and knelt beside her . She lifted her head . Her make up was smeared and she had bags under her eyes .

I picked up the letter .

_Let's just hope she's fine _

_Kronos_

__Tears flowed bitterly on the ground . It was all my fault . I really hope Piper is ok . She's one of my closest friends . The door flew open and there stood the hunters and musketeers . They crowded around me and I just cried into someones shoulder . Please let her be ok !


	8. Chapter 8

I have to make the right choice . One mistake could end anything . I can't just let go of the crown just to save her . But I want to . Piper was like a sister to me . She's different from a lot of girls and similar to me in many ways . How did they get Piper ? The end of the solstice is not far . What should I do ?

I paced the length of my bedroom . I kept gazing out of the window . It had been almost three houRs since I read the note . I knew I couldn't stay in my room forever . So , I walked out of my room and down the hall . So far , I haven't seen my mom or anyone here yet . It was quiet . I want to do something . Like combat ! Yeah , I ran down the steps and made my way to the arena . It was quiet there too and fortunately , the doors weren't locked . I opened it . I made my way to the middle of the arena . I was alone here . My combat trainer wasn't here too . Was everyone avoiding me ?

" Hey ." , I turned around . Almost everyone . Percy walked in . Looks like I'm nor alone then . I smiled as he strode to me . He looks hot in his battle clothes . I mentally smacked myself , scolding for thinking such things . He's just my bodyguard . Ugh saying that word makes me shudder .

" Hey , Percy . Want to hand combat ? " , I asked . He pondered for a few minutes . He looks so cute like that and i just want to ki- no Annabeth . Hold yourself together . He's just a guy . Just a guy . Yes , just a guy .

" Sure but prepare to be beaten !" he said , jokingly? I instinctively smacked him on the shoulder . I pulled my hand back when I realized what I did . A small blush crept into my cheeks and I averted my eyes somewhere else . I cleared my throat and said that I wanted to change . I changed into my armour and I braided my hair . When I walked out , he was sitting on the ground . He stood up when he realized that I arrived and his eyes widened . I couldn't help but blush a bit and i tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear . I stood in my battle stance .

"Ready ? " I asked . He shrugged and got into his battle stance .

" As I'll ever be ." , he said . We tried to attack each other and when he lashed his hand out , I dodged and tried to slip him up . " Give up ? " he asked amusement in his eyes . i attackedhim and suddenly find myself in a very compromising position . Somehow , Percy had managed ti twist me and his hands lay on my back whilst mine on his chest . I could feel his heartbeat and he was extremely nervous to say the least . I noticed how close our faces were .

" Admitting defeat ?" he asked . Unconsciously , I gulped and nodded . Then , we leaned in and our lips met . We were kissing . Our lips were in perfect harmony and my hands wound themselves around his neck while his moved to my waist . Our tongues fought for domination in my mouth and we explored each others mouth . Suddenly , we were yanked apart and there stood two angry people .

My mother , Athena was fuming . Steam could've been seen coming out of her ears . Her companion looked a lot like Percy . I'm guessing that he's angry as well but not as bad as my mom. Uh-oh .


	9. Chapter 9

We stepped away from each other , embarrassed and blushing . The two adults are very angry at us . I can already imagine my mother's long lecture. She would explain how I can't be with him and that I am suppose to be responsible and not like anyone of lower rank . She's always like that .

The man was looking at me cautiously and I can't blame him . I would be surprised if someone kissed my daughter . Someone I don't know . But when we kissed , I felt fluttery inside . He was so sweet and kind . I felt safe with him and I want to kiss him more .

Mom dragged me away and I sent an apologetic smile at Percy who smiled back . My mom dragged me to my room She sort of hauled me in and closed the door . She locked it and looked at me with an unreadable expression .

"Annabeth ...", she said , in a warning tone . I had the goosebumps and felt that my mother will turn into a wailing banshee . Aye Caramba .

* * *

><p>Nico walked down the steps , his hands in his pockets . He was whistling a sort of happy tune which was weird considering that he is always gloomy . H thought of past things . He met his sister again . And then he met another sibling of his . And he is told to protect the young queen whom Percy has an interest in . This country is full of surprises .<p>

He saw his sister , Bianca , discussing a few things with Thalia and the other Hunters . He knew that he could not bother them so he went to find his darling sister , Hazel . He knew that she would be sitting at the beach . According to Bianca , she has a sailing side .

She was sitting on a rock , facing the beach . Nico approached her . She seemed to acknowledge me and smiled . I smiled back . I sat down beside her and sighed . He faced the sea . It was a bit calming but he'd rather be in a dark room . That would be better because Nico like the dark .

"Some people say I'm weird ...", Hazel started to say . " They say that I am a freak . That's why I sail . I want to find out if there are any more people like me . I could blend in with them . Be normal for once ."

he side hugged her and kissed her head like a brother would do . "It's boring being normal . Different makes you stand out and makes you more unique . Don't care about what they say . You have a family and we love you ."

Hazel started ti tear up and hugged him tighter . She muttered an audible 'thank you '. Nico hugged her back and smiled . He rarely had a bonding time with his sister and now he had .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's starting to get boring but its the storyline right ?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I am looking into my dad's eyes . He looks dead serious ( no surprise ) and is looking at me with no emotion . This is the look he gives me when I ask about mom . I am getting freaked out when he doesn't say anything . It's like I did something wrong . Unless you count kissing a girl aka The official Queen of Greece full on the lip when you're suppose to keep her safe . Other than that , I didn't do anything . Dad watched me as if I was his prey .

"What happened ?" he asked , suddenly out of the blue . I was taken aback and I was caught off guard .

"What ?" I asked . I blinked a few times as my dad shook his head .

"How did this happen ?" he asked . I ran a hand down my face and inhaled deeply .

"We ... I don't know , dad . It's not explainable " I said , lastly. My dad nodded slowly and a few chuckles escaped his mouth. I was still confused. He's not mad ? Not that I'm complaining but how can that be ? He's supposed to be mad and angry at me .

"Son , you are a lot like me. When I met your mother , I was like you. I felt the urge to hold her tight ans kiss her. I can approve of your relationship . But I'd doubt Athena would do the same." said my dad , solemnly .I nodded understandingly. Yeah , I would be pissed too if I saw my daughter kissing someone I never met before. Much less a client . A royal one too.

"I understand , dad . Thank you ." I said , looking up at him and smiling. We walked to the discussion room .

* * *

><p>As soon as we walked through the doors ,I was met by angry glares sent from Athena , apologetic smiles from Annabeth and confused looks from my buddies and the Hunters. We walked to the table and sat on the remaining seats. I lowered my head in shame , not wanting to meet my friends gaze or Athena's . Or even Annabeth's . She hid her expression so well which must be easy for her because she has had a lot of practicing .<p>

"As you all know , we are here to ~" my dad started to say but was interrupted.

" Banish this man from Greece !" That sudden outburst from Athena left us all shock as we looked at her . She was standing up and pointing an accusing finger at me. Annabeth told her mother to sit down but the older woman didn't. Annabeth tried again and tried to pull her mother down but the latter merely slapped the hand away. Annabeth was pissed.

"Sit down !" Annabeth was standing up , her expression fierce. The sky responded by rumbling as if it agreed with her. But I only heard half of the sky actually. If you don't understand ,then never mind. Athena's face was beyond imaginable. I could laugh but I was still afraid.

"Do not tell me what to do !" Athena snapped at Annabeth . Ah , now I hear the other half of the sky. It rumbled too. Annabeth's eyes were wide and her grey orbs were stormier than ever. Athena was glaring at her.

"I can do so ! Now , sit down. Stop being immoral , mother ." Annabeth reasoned.

"I am your mother , I can do what I want. You call me being immoral , then what about you. You're sucking faces off a person of a lower standard!" said Athena angrily. I don't know who was scarier, Athena or Annabeth . The thunder rumbled continuously.

"I am your queen and I suggest you sit down before I become impatient ." said Annabeth , her expression emotionless. Athena's eyes were as wide as saucers. The thunder quietened .

"You wouldn't" she trailed off.

"I would if I had to " said Annabeth. After that long argument, Athena and Annabeth sat down. The Hunters and my buddies were quiet as if they knew that Annabeth should not be disturbed right now. Even I was sort of afraid of her.

* * *

><p>I sat down after my mother. I was still pissed. How dare she called Percy a man of a lower standard. I don't win in arguments with my mother but uck seemed to be on my side. I thought she agreed on Percy and I's relationship.<p>

Flashback...


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback...

" Annabeth , how could you let this happen?" asked my mom. I just shrugged , unable to 's a first. I'm not sappy. Being around Percy makes my instincts double because any girl can steal him. I have the butterflies when I am around him. I think I am in love with him. Annabeth, you are a messed up queen. After spending a few more minutes talking about my feelings, mom concluded something.

"You are madly in love with him...", I slumped on my bed. I put a pillowover my face and my mom sighed. "I approve of your relationship"

I practically jumped up. Oh , thank you mom. You see, it's hard for my mom to accept when I love the opposite gender. She aid that love makes things harder and I used to ask whether she regret having me. Of course she would say no.

End Flashback...

My brain is barely functioning. There's too much to take in. Who is the traitor ?Why must there be a traitor ? What is my decision ? Do I save Piper or the kingdom ? I should save Piper. I know I should also save the kingdom. Why don't I just wing it ? Yeah , I should.

"I'm saving Piper." I said finally. They all peered at me. I closed my eyes. "I'm saving her no matter what. Whether I have to sacrifice my life for her, I'm doing it."

"Annabeth, no~", my mum started to say but I stood up. No one is controlling me anymore. I'm the queen and I can make my own decisions whether they like it or not. And they can't do anything about it.

"I'm not changing my decision. If they want me so badly, the probably won't kill me. No one can make me change my mind.", with that , I walked out , leaving everyone in shock. I headed to a place I haven't been there for a long time : the beach.

* * *

><p>"This is awful.." , said Annabeth's mother. I just kept my eyes down. Not wanting to look up into those other eyes whether it may be blue or grey. I also felt bad. And sad. I was madly in love with Annabeth but she's sacrificing herself. She might be trying to run away from he problems of the world . Am I a problem to her too ?<p>

"Percy can talk to her" said Travis. I looked up when I heard my name called. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"What?" I could only say that. What a good impression !

"You are right ! She love you . She might listen !" said the grey eyes woman finally. My heart fluttered when I heard that she said, Annabeth loved me. It gave me new unknown strength. I smiled widely.

"Ok !" with that I walked out in search of Annabeth. Where would she be ? Maybe I could ask someone...


	12. Chapter 12

I spent some time, mindlessly walking around searching for her. I had to ask a few locals but even they didn't know where their beloved queen ran off to. I checked the beach last because well it's MY favourite place. As I walked on the shoreline, I saw an outline of someone laying on the ground. Hopefully, it's breathing. I ran over to see that it was Annabeth. I gently picked her up and set her head in my lap. I gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened revealing her lovely grey orbs.

I gently helped her up. "You okay ?"

She shrugged, her gaze set on the sea. " I dunno. What do you think ?"

Either she's being sarcastic or she's really asking. It's hard for me to know since Annabeth is unpredictable. It's a thing he likes about her. Other girls will flirt with him and compliment him, unlike her. I brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and rested my hand on her cheek. I lightly brushed her cheek with my thumb and she closed her eyes. She was clearly content.

"I think that you should stay." I said. Her eyes snapped open and she stepped back. Her hand rubbed her forearm in an attempt to warm herself up.

"I knew you'd be like them. They never knew Piper like I did." she said,coldly and faced the sand. She started to kick a stray rock and watched it roll around. Annabeth pressed her fingers to her temple. I think she has a headache ... Suddenly, Annabeth collapsed on the ground. I knelt quickly down beside her and put her head on my lap as I tried waking her up. First, she wasn't moving. And then, she was writhing as if in a nightmare. Soon, she was thrashing about and sending punches everywhere. I shook her and tried to wake her up.

"Come on Annabeth ! Wake up !" I said, trying to get her to at least open her eyes. She still wouldn't weak up. I pulled her towards the water's edge and splashed some seawater on her. That seemed to weak her up. She stood up, slightly coughing and wiped the water off her face. I rushed to her side and braced myself for a slap. But it didn't come. Annabeth was just staring at the water, no expression on her face. It was getting late. I tugged on her arm, a signal for us to get back to the palace. She didn't say anything and followed.

I brought her to the palace and led her to her room. I set her on the bed and made sure there were no sharp things for her to cut herself with. I know Annabeth is a smart girl but this is to be safe. I left her when she was sittig cross legged on the bed. I went to my own room and slept. I woke up the next morning at the sound of someone knocking violently on the door. I walked over and opened the door. My other four crew walked in without invitation. They looked around my room and once they were disappointed, they turned to me.

"What happened ?" I asked, seeing their faces. Jason answered.

"Annabeth's missing and we thought she'd be here. But she.." he was cut by my sudden response.

"Annabeth's missing ? Oh God ! I.. Wait, why would you think that she'd be here ?"I asked.

"Well, we all know you and her have this thing going on.." Travis was trying hard not to laugh." So, where else to look ?"

I sighed. I threw on a shirt ."Let's go look for her !" We dashed out of my room.

* * *

><p>Jason was lovesick. Ever since he heard that Piper was kidnapped, he hoped for a miracle to happen. And one did. Annabeth wanted to risk her life for Piper. Although everyone was against the idea, a little part of Jason hoped that she would do it. Then, Piper would be safe! But Percy would be hurt. Jason hated himself for being selfish. The musketeers were suppose to be selfless ALL the time. But could he help it that he wanted to love and be loved. He definitely felt something when he kissed Piper.<p>

But there was one thing . How did Piper get kidnapped in the first place? All people going on and off the ship are tracked. There must be a traitor. But who ? Who would do such a thing ?Jason wished for a sign. Any sort of sign. Just this morning, it was reported that Annabeth went missing. Could she be saving Piper at that very moment. If she was, Jason wanted to jump for joy but that would be an extremely BAD idea.

What should he choose ?

His Job ?

Or his love ?


	13. Chapter 13

Piper woke up, her head throbbing painfully on it's left side. As she put a hand there, she realized that her clothes were stained with blood. Piper looked around and observed her surroundings. She was in a small stone room. There was a very small slit, high on the wall, probably for letting air in. There were little rays of sunlight which meant that it was day time. Piper tried to stand up. She clawed at the walls, as support. Her legs were wobbly and it took her a few minutes to adjust herself. Judging to the condition of her health, she was out for a few days. Weeks even. Could a human go that long without drinking and eating. Speaking of that, her stomach grumbled suddenly. As if on cue, a door opened and a burly man walked in with a plate of food and glass of water. He shoved them at her. "Good thing that you're finally awake." he said then turned to leave. Piper knew that he was the only way she could know how many days she was out.

"Hey !" she shouted, stopping him. He turned around and faced her. Piper mustered up her courage to continue. "H-How long have I been here ?" Piper could only remember being at home all alone. Her mother had gone out. uddenly, someone broke in, hit her on the head with something, shoved something in her mouth and then nothing. Now she was in a stinking cell. The guy pondered and hesitated. He was wondering if he should tell her.

"About 9 or 11 days..." said the man. Before Piper could ask any other questions, he left quickly, closing the door behind him. Piper set down the plate and water. She was shocked. She had been gone for 11 days ? What happened to her family? Surely someone would want to save her ! What about Annabeth ? Piper decided to clear her thoughts and fill up her empty stomach. She took a bite out of the bread. Erk ! It was stale. She decided to eat it anyway and gulped down the water. A few minutes later, the door reopened. This time, two walked in. They grabbed Piper by the hands and dragged her out. Piper protested and struggled but they gripped her firmly.

She was dragged down series of halls before walking into another one which was a bit luxurious. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room and the walls were made of marble stones. Unlike the other halls, this one had people in it. There was a ballroom and she was taken there. This time, they let her walk on her own feet. Piper had no plan so she decided to go where they wanted to take her. There were a lot of people standing in the room. But the ones that caught her attention were in the middle of the room.

There was a tall man, he had blonde hair and he held a knife in his hand. His expression was unreadable. The one next to him radiated power. He was sinister-looking and he looked at a girl , devilishly. The girl was the most appealing to Piper. She had curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She was Queen Annabeth. She was wearing her training suit and there was a knife dangling from her belt like always. Piper couldn't stop herself from crying out.

"Annabeth !" The girl focused her attention on Piper. Piper lunged for Annabeth and the guards didn't stop her. She hugged Annabeth and Annabeth returned it. They broke apart, Piper had excitement in her eyes. But why did Annabeth look weary ? Piper's enthusiasm vanished from her face.

"Piper, glad you're safe. Here take this."said Annabeth, unclasping her necklace and fastening it around Piper's neck. Piper did nothing. She was confused. Suddenly, the guards charged at her. Piper braced herself but she didn't feel anything. Instead, the guards were holding Annabeth by her arms. Annabeth didn't struggle but kept her face down.

"Annabeth ? What's going on ?" asked Piper, confusion in her eyes. The man laughed followed by his sidekick. Piper turned to look at them. She earched for an answer but got nothing.

"Foolish Girl, she's taking your place !" said the man, hands on his hips. Piper's eyes snapped back to Annabeth who looked up briefly.

"Why ? What ?" Piper got dizzier. The man just smiled evilly.

"She wants you to go home unharmed. You see, I kidnapped you and held you captive unless she surrendered. And looks like she did. Now, run along. I suppose that necklace is doing its job now." Piper fingered the necklace. It had an owl on it. Suddenly, the eyes of the owl glowed. Then the room started to fade. Piper knew the necklace was transporting her. She fumbled for the clasp but too little, too late. She had arrived at the palace.

The scenery was dreary until...

"Piper !"

* * *

><p><strong>Put me on your alerts because a new story is coming out soon !<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Piper !"

Piper's eyes turned to the source of the voice, successfully landing on Jason's. Without a delay, Jason wrapped his arms around Piper, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Piper was surprised by the sudden action but hugged him back no less. She actually cried. But Piper didn't know if it was of Joy or Sadness. They pulled away when they saw people approaching. They were the Hunters , Artemis and other Musketeers.

"How'd you get here ?" asked Thalia, surprised. Jason frowned.

"Who cares ! She's here, isn't she ?" He retorted. Artemis looked at Piper, questioningly. A lot of things were going through her head starting from the question : How did Piper get here ? Why does she look so clueless ?

Piper ignored Jason's retort and answered Thalia's question. "Annabeth gave me this necklace." She took it off and held it in her palm. Thalia took it and looked at it. One of Artemis's question was answered. Artemis took it and flipped it, looking for a possible switch or anything that could have brought Piper here.

"That's how she disappeared. She used the necklace. The new question is, why can't we go back there." said Artemis, clutching the necklace. Thalia ran a hand in her black hair and put her hands on her hips. She was getting impatient.

"We could go to Rachel !" suggested Bianca. The others nodded. Artemis dismissed the Hunters except for Thalia and Bianca. The musketeers followed the girls as they walked to Rachel's place. They entered and the place was the same as before. Only this time, Rachel was standing in front of a crystal ball.

"Hello, Rachel..." greeted Artemis, curtly. Rachel smiled at her.

"How can I help ?" she asked. They all exchanged glances.

"Can you trace Annabeth and how did she use the necklace ?" said Thalia straight forward. Rachel looked into the crystal ball.

"She's at somewhere far... Far away ! The necklace is a special gift from her ancestors. How she used it is out of my reach..." said Rachel. Everyone was disappointed. Suddenly, Rachel stood up. "Wait !" Everyone was on the edge.

"There is a traitor between you !" She said. "I can see it!"

Everyone was wide eyed and looked at Rachel, waiting for the answer.

"It is you !" said Rachel pointing to Jason. Everyone gasped. They all stared at Jason and at Rachel, confusedly. What did Rachel mean ? Did Jason have a link with Kronos ?

* * *

><p>Annabeth's arms hurt as the grip tightened around them. There was no use to struggle. She had accepted her fate. It's not like she left the kingdom without a heir. Her brother could do it. Her mother could also do it. See, she had it all figured out. Well, except for one thing ...<p>

Her feelings towards Percy.

She averted her thoughts somewhere else because she can't think about him. She would feel really guilty. But, she missed him. She missed his raven hair and his sea green eyes. Annabeth didn't notice that a tear escaped until she felt something stained her clothes. Kronos looked at her in disgust.

"And to think that you are the brave Greek Princess." he scoffed. Annabeth held back her hatred. Kronos walked over to her and grasped her chin. "Do you know why I want you ?" he asked tauntingly. Annabeth reluctantly shook her head. Kronos chuckled.

"I'm sacrficing you ."Annabeth' eyes widened. Kronosh explained. " I want ultimate power. But, I must sacrifice a daughter of Athena. Who else better than you ? So, to kill you, I also need a sacred weapon. And here you have brought me the royal knife. How smart !"

Kronos took the knife from her and grasped it tightly. Annabeth struggled weakly at her restraints. She knew that she couldn't break free but she can't show him that she is vulnerable at the moment. Kronos ordered the men to take Annabeth to a prison cell. They dragged her off.

The cell she was put into was quite plush. Probably the last thing she will see. Much to her distress, Annabeth had no idea when she was being 'sacrificed'. Which means that she'll have to enjoy every last second of her life. Annabeth curled up into a ball and put her head on her knees. She will not cry. She is strong.

She had hope that Percy will save her. She knew that it was quite impossible but she could hope right. Annabeth groaned miserably and accepted her fate: To die as a sacrifice on the hands of a power hungry dude. Awesome right ?


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth woke up, her neck sore. Apparently, she slept like that. She tried standing but felt like her energy was drained from her. She coughed a few times. She had no spirit. All her positiveness had escaped her when she surrendered. She groaned and slumped her back onto the wall behind her. She was beginning to regret this. But , she kept reminding herself that Piper deserved to live.

The door suddenly opened and a man walked in. He put a plate of food and water in front of Annabeth and left. Annabeth tried to eat but her appetite was gone. So, she tried to drink instead. The water gave a cooling sensation and she sighed. Water on the beach in Greece was so cold. Annabeth mentally slapped herself for remembering Greece. That place was suppose to bring no meaning anymore to her .She had booked for her own Death ticket.

* * *

><p>Jason gulped. He didn't know what he did to be labeled a traitor. In fact, he was as surprised as them when the news came in. He stared at the oracle questioningly. The oracle cleared her throat.<p>

"He has hoped for the queen to sacrifice herself and wanted Piper to come back. That is selfish and can be labeled a traitor" The oracle explained. Sheesh, how did she know these things ? Jason thought that what he wanted was just an abstract thing. Things that can't influence anything.

"Well, I'm sorry ! I didn't know what the consequences would be !" Jason tried to defend himself. He fidgeted as everyone's eyes were on him, watching hi like an owl watching its prey.

"So that's it ?" asked Luke. He scratched his head. "Not much of a traitor thing. Anyway, how do we save Annabeth ?"

Rachel looked into her glass again. She was silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, her eyes shined rightly as she came across an interesting find. " I can't believe it. She is in Rome."

Thalia huffed. "I thought Rome was destroyed. They can't have restored it that fast."

"What are we waiting for ?" asked Percy, anxiously.

"Wait, we need reinforcements. Greeks are enemies of Romans. Do you expect us to just waltz in there and get Annabeth ?" asked Thalia.

"Um, pretty much." Percy answered, causing Thalia to face palm. For a musketeer, he can be pretty stupid.

"Percy, we are dealing with the Romans here. We don't know how much people they have. And, this guy must be pretty strong if the Romans trust him" said Nico. Percy pouted. He gave his best puppy dog face.

"Gods, you are really in love with her aren't you ?" asked Piper, amused. Percy blushed.

"Yeah... The last time I saw him like this was when he was with Calypso..." Luke trailed off. His eyes widened as he noticed what he had said. Percy flashed him an angry glare as the others stared at him, questioningly.

"Elaborate please." ordered Piper. Luke obeyed, ignoring Percy's glare.

"Well, there was this girl named Calypso. She and Percy met at a market. Percy fell in love with her since that and they met up a few times. Then, Percy wanted to have a relationship with her but she said that she could never stay loyal to someone. But Percy, being the idiot, insisted and they bought a house and lived together. One day, Percy left for a mission and when he came back, Calypso was sleeping in their bed with another person. She was half naked." Luke told them.

"Did Percy and her ever had you know what ?" asked Rachel.

"No !" shouted Percy. "Can we change the topic ?"

"Sure, how are we going to save Annabeth ?" asked Thalia, dead serious.


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth fell asleep again at some point. Suddenly, she was yanked to her feet by Kronos. He shook her awake. Annabeth pulled her hand free.

"Wake up! It's almost time." Kronos snapped his fingers and two buff guys held onto both her arms. He walked out and the guys dragged Annabeth after him. She couldn't protest because she was so weak. She didn't pay much attention to where they took her.

They took her to an empty room. They shoved her on a chair which happened to be there and threw some clothes at her. She was ordered to change and they closed the door. Annabeth took one good look at the dress. They must want to sacrifice her so bad that they gave her an expensive Roman dress. It was really pretty. Annabeth stripped down and changed. As if on cue, the door reopened and Kronos entered.

"Just a few hours from your death, child !" He laughed evilly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"How do you know they aren't rescuing me ?" asked Annabeth, lying. She wanted to test her opponent.

"Wait, what ? They have a plan ?" Kronos asked, all traces of boast gone and was replaced by terror. Annabeth smirked in her mind. Hypocrites. "When do they get here ?"

"I was just kidding..." Annabeth said, slyly.

"Hmmph ! Greeks ! All the same." Kronos insulted. Annabeth turned serious.

"Same what ?", she asked, dangerously. She moved closer to Kronos.

"Same idiots!" Without warning, Annabeth lunged forward to strangle the dude. Two of his men ran in and pulled her off him. Annabeth was furious and her face was almost red. Kronos stood up and straightened. He grabbed Annabeth's face and smiled evilly.

"No wonder I have to sacrifice you." He said. He then snapped his fingers and the guards released her. They pushed her through the door after Kronos. Annabeth reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to never let you use on of those marbles again !" hissed Percy, to Thalia who was crouching in the bush beside him. Thalia waved his comment away and told him to be quiet. The gang had traveled to Rome by one of Thalia's blue crystal , a gift from her dad. But apparently, Thalia didn't say that it had side effects. Like, itchiness to men. And Percy was pissed.<p>

The gang all had hidden themselves behind bushes and shrubs. They watched the passing guards. They all brought pots and pans and various foods. They also carried firewood around. Piper had an idea.

"Jason, take of your Greek uniform and go out there !" she said to him. Jason looked at her as if she was crazy. Piper urged him on. "Just do that. You'll blend in with the Romans. You could ask them what is going on !"

Jason stood his ground. "Are you nuts ?"

"Hey ! I like the idea !" protested Thalia. Jason sighed and took of his Greek uniform. He walked out of the bushes and approached an old man not far from there. He cleared his throat and the man looked at him. He was a few feet shorter than Jason and had a white beard.

"Hello, um... Must be some celebration you're going to have huh ?" Jason started the conversation. The man cracked a grin.

"Oh yes ! Kronos said that this will be quite different from the ones before. This time, we're sacrificing a queen of Greece. Kronos said that the blood from her can be used for all sorts of things. More importantly, it can be used to get power." The man explained.

"Oh... I wonder what they'll be doing this year..." said Jason.

"Well, they'll dress her in a Roman dress. And then, they'll let the guards loose. She'll have to fight them on. Usually, the guards are used to weaken her. "

"So is this what you will be wearing ?" asked Jason. The old man shook his head.

"No ! All guests must wear masquerades to prevent their identities from being scene by the sacrifice. If not, when they die, they will haunt you !" Jason thanked the man and walked discreetly to the bushes. Jason found the others and told them all about what the man had told him.

"All we need are masquerades and we'll fit right in !" said Bianca, who was quiet along with Nico, Travis, Piper and Hazel. Thalia nodded and looked around and spotted a lady selling some masks.

"How convenient !" Thalia muttered. Thalia told everyone to disguise their weapons and take off anything Greek. Then they all walked out and approached the lady. They bought one each and Thalia paid with drachmas. The old lady looked and them but didn't protest.

"It's starting !" cried a boy, running to a nearby pavilion. Everyone cheered and followed him. Thalia and the gang wore their masks. Then they started to go to the pavilion too.

"I can't believe that they enjoy this..." said Thalia as she sat down. The others discreetly agreed and they sat in silence. The event was starting. Kronos walked out in full Roman armour.

"Romans, we have yet another sacrifice !" He declared, earning cheers from the crowd. A gate was opened and a girl was pushed in. Annabeth ! She was also wearing a Roman dress but she looked weak and tired. Then more cheers erupted when two guards entered the arena.

Percy gulped and Thalia had to grab his hand to make sure he didn't run off to help Annabeth. They had to watch and figure out the next plan fast. For if not, Annabeth pays the price with her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabth gulped as she saw the two burly guards proceed to her. As one swung at her with his sword she ducked to the left, narrowly missing the blade. Annabeth started to calculate the possibility of everything. She was lighter than them. She should use the moves she learnt a long time ago. Annabeth wanted to outrun and tire them. She started running around, in her dress and the guards, being idiots, followed her. They were soon worn out and Annabeth snatched one of their swords. She stabbed the blade into one of the guards legs and he fell down, injured.

Annabeth noticed that the other had a bit of energy left. She aimed her blade high and cut a deep gash on his arm and the guy dropped the sword. Annabeth stabbed the hilt of her sword into his stomach and he fell down. Then, she scanned the place. There was a gate with a lock. Nothing in that corner. Nothing in the other too. A lot of guards... A lot of guards ?

One of them had crept behind her and was about to kill her when suddenly an arrow went straight into his heart. Annabeth looked back at the crowd and saw Thalia. The guests were now screaming in terror. When she remembered where she was, Annabeth ran towards the locked gate and slashed the lock with her blade. Surprisingly, it opened. She ran out.

"After her !" Kronos yelled as he ran after Annabeth. Not one guard went to assist Kronos except for the skinny guy. The others were occupied with the others. The crowd had dispersed and some were running. Annabeth didn't know where to go.

She ran straight into the throne room, where she was supposed to die. She suddenly stopped, right in front of the death table. She was as motionless as a stone. She was apparently paralyzed to the spot and didn't hear someone creeping behind her.

At the last moment, Annabeth heard a few footsteps and she swung her blade at the stranger but he ducked. It was Percy. Annabeth dropped her sword and jumped into Percy's arms.

"Percy, I can't believe it!" She said. Unsuspectingly, Annabeth kissed Percy full on the lips. They were interrupted by a cough.

Kronos.

The skinny guy charged at them and separated them. Apparently, he would be dealing with Percy and Kronos would be dealing with Annabeth. Annabeth's blade was far from her and Kronos was coming at her. Annabeth lunged for her sword at the last minute.

She pointed it at Kronos and he chuckled.

"Do you really think you can defeat me ?" He asked. Annabeth just remained quiet as he unsheathed his sword. With a few moves in a blink of an eye, Kronos had Annabeth unarmed. Annabeth gasped in surprise and backed up against the death table.

"Well, looks like no one can save you now." said Kronos. Annabeth saw her life flashing before her eyes as Kronos raised the blade, going to strike Annabeth. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

But it never came.

Annabeth had the courage to open her eyes and she saw Kronos on the floor, blood was gushing out of a wound an arrow made. Annabeth looked forward to see Thalia with a bow in her hand. She also saw Percy, looking at the guy he killed.

Thalia rushed up to Annabeth and hugged her. Annabeth hugged her back. Percy tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and she huffed as she let Annabeth go. Percy held onto Annabeth's hand.

"See, I'm still protecting you." He said before kissing Annabeth. After a minute, Thalia pulled them apart.

"Okay. One problem, if we killed the King of Rome and his supposedly son, who will be the next king ?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay. One problem, if we killed the King of Rome and his supposedly son, who will be the next king ?"

They exchanged glances.

"Well, Thalia, that is a very good question..." Annabeth said. She ran her hand through her hair. "Let's ask the Romans..."

* * *

><p>"The King should be one of them !" shouted a random guy from the crowd. Annabeth and Percy had reassembled the citizens of Rome and had ask who was willing to govern the country, fairly. Anyway, back to the current situation. After the shout from the guy, everyone in the area agreed. They wanted a ruler from the Greeks. Very weird for Romans.<p>

"Okay... umm... I guess we can pick..." Annabeth turned and grabbed Jason by the elbow."Him ! Can we not ?"

"We should !" The crowd agreed to Annabeth's choice whilst Jason was confused. He had no idea what was going on as he was busy looking at Piper who was standing not far from there.

"I'm sorry, what ?" He asked as he turned to Annabeth. The queen rolled her eyes.

"You will be the ruler of this lovely place..." said Annabeth, sweetly. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"But... but... I.. Emm... Uh..." Jason stuttered, either thrilled or shocked or both. He looked at Piper longingly, who was watching the crowd. She looked so beautiful and innocent right now. Annabeth knew how he felt.

"Don't worry. Piper can go with you..." She said. Piper turned when she heard her name. She hurried over.

"What is it Annabeth ?"She asked the queen. Annabeth smiled at her. Her grey eyes twinkling for the first time in Rome.

"How would you like to stay here and be Jason's wife ?" asked Annabeth. Piper was quiet before bursting into tears of happiness.

"Really ? Can I ? "She asked, wiping the tears. Annabeth nodded and smiled. She turned to the people of Rome.

"People of Rome, it is official that Jason Grace will become the ruler of Rome. And it shall pass from his generation to generation. Any objections ?" asked Annabeth. There wasn't a sound.

"Well then. As ruler of Rome, I want to be married to Piper as soon as possible !" Ordered Jason. Annabeth laughed.

"Don't be that big headed..." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Well, we have to go but I hope we get an invitation when you guys are getting married..." said Thalia. They said goodbyes.

"Well, nice seeing ya Jason. We'll come visit..." said Percy. Jason and Piper smiled and said goodbye before addressing their citizens. Thalia turned to the others and clasped her hands.

"Well, it's time to get home. Thalia style !" Before Percy could register the meaning, she took out a marble and dropped it to the floor. They all vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a lovely short chapter :) <strong>

**Check out my new story : England's Greatest Era**

**Just a few more chapters before this story ends.**


	19. Chapter 19

They instantly appeared in the palace. Athena, who was pacing the room, was shocked. She looked at the group. Hunters, Musketeers and... Annabeth ? She's back !

"Annabeth !" Athena ran forward and hugged her daughter.

"Mother... " Annabeth hugged her back. They had to pull away eventually. Annabeth felt like she had tears in her eyes. They were threatening to fall. " I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. "

Athena shook her head and assured that it was alright as everything was over.

"It's all finished then. " said Thalia. Athena smiled.

"Yes. And the musketeers can go back to their place." said Athena. Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Oh, no.

* * *

><p>The crew loaded the boats with supplies as the team said goodbye to each other. The atmosphere was quite tense and sad. Especially around Annabeth and Percy. They had just been through a lot together but, the Fates intervene.<p>

"Bye ,sis." said Nico to both his sisters. They hugged him at once and he hugged back.

"Tell dad , if you see him, that we're fine." said Bianca and they sent him off to the ship.

"Travis, I want you to have this." Katie said as she took out a small flower. It was purple and very pretty. Travis held the flower in his hand, amazed by the beauty. "It's to remember me by. You can always look at the flower and see that I will be waiting for you."

Travis lunged forward and hugged Katie. "I love you." Katie smiled.

"Love you too."

Luke smiled as he watched the whole scene. His breath hitched when Annabeth arrived. She looked at the team, sadness in her eyes. Luke stepped forward.

"Thank you for the exciting mission." He said, slightly bowing. Annabeth smiled and nodded her head curtly.

"Well, we didn't expect it. But, I agree. It was exciting." said Annabeth. She had a faraway look and Luke smiled.

"Is my princess looking for someone ?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where's Percy ?" She asked.

"He's on the ship, in his room." Luke answered. Annabeth thanked him before running onto the ship. Luke shook his head and smirked. She didn't know where she was going, did she ? The blonde walked to his friends and helped lift some crates.

* * *

><p>Annabeth stepped onto the ship and looked around. It was big and pretty. She followed her hunch and walked along the deck, stepping into the first hall she saw. Then, she opened the seventh door. Standing in front of the window, is Percy.<p>

"Percy ?" asked Annabeth. Percy turned around and smiled, sadly. Annabeth approached him. "Hey, what's the matter ?" She asked as she put her hands on his cheeks.

"We're parting..." He said, as he looked into her grey eyes.

"No, we're not ! Even if we're far away, we... we can still remember each other. We can still visit each other." Annabeth suggested.

"It's not the same." muttered Percy. Annabeth kissed him.

"Come on. Let's enjoy the moment while it lasts." said Annabeth.

"I can't bear the thought that I'm parting with you." said Percy as he kissed her again.

"Me too, Percy. Me too." Annabeth said and hugged Percy as if it was the last time she might see him,which is probably true.

* * *

><p>The ship started to sail away and Annabeth watched as it disappeared in the horizon. She was sad and happy at the same time. Some could say that she was... Sappy ? Annabeth turned when she felt as if someone was behind her. It was her brother, Malcolm.<p>

"Hey, if you wanna go out and see the world, you can. I don't mind ruling." said her brother. Annabeth blinked back tears. She was surprised that her brother wanted to sacrifice his freedom so she could have hers. She could sail off and see Percy. She could be with him forever.

"No. I can't do that. You deserve the freedom you have." said Annabeth, declining the offer.

"Are you sure ?" asked Malcolm, looking at his sister. Annabeth nodded and she turned back to look at the sea. Malcolm walked away without another word. Annabeth sighed as she remembered that she had to get back to her queenly duties.

She'll do it for Percy.

* * *

><p>Percy stared out at the see and watched the island disappear. He sighed as he remembered the bittersweet moments he had there. Luke approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Dude, there are plenty of other fishes/fish in the sea." Luke tried to console him. Percy sighed again.

"None like her." He muttered.

"Hey, we just had victory over something ! We should celebrate !" cried Luke. Percy managed a small smile.

"I guess." Upon hearing that, Luke dragged him away from the edge of the boat. Percy looked back and smiled. He will try to be happy, for Annabeth.

Yes, he'll do it for Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, the new recruits are already assigned to their duties." said Reyna. Annabeth nodded as she looked at some has been a year later and she still couldn't forget everything. Piper and Jason were married a few months ago but when she went there, Percy couldn't come. She was dearly hoping to see him.<p>

"Annabeth, Athena requests to see you." said a guard. Annabeth dismissed him and stood up from her chair. She proceeded to walk towards her mother's quarters. She knocked and opened the door.

"Come in." said her mother. Her mother was standing on the balcony. Annabeth joined her, watching the view.

"Are you okay ?" Athena asked. Annabeth shrugged. "You have to get married."

"I don't want to." said Annabeth, shaking her head. "I don't want to be the wife of some snobby prince."

Athena sighed as she watched her daughter's stubbornness. Athena put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"You have to. For the kingdom." Athena said, slowly. Annabeth heaved. Suddenly, the door was opened by a guard.

"My lady, I believe you should see this." The guard said, urgently. Annabeth walked off and followed the guard. Athena ran a hand through her hair.

_What am I going to do with you ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Almost finished !<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"Well done, boys !" said Poseidon, congratulating the remaining musketeers for a job well done. In fact, they all received awards for the most amazing adventure. It seems that Kronos had been in a lot of cases and when the musketeers got rid of him, they got promoted to one of the highest ranks.

All of them were happy.

Travis received an office of his own. He requested that he wanted one next to a garden full of flowers. Then, he met up with a florist and asked if they had the seeds of the purple flower he had. Luck was on his side. He planted those seeds in the garden and they bloomed, beautifully.

Nico requested to be given a ship to travel across the world. He refused to be given an office or a confinement room but opted instead for a few bags of money and was on his way.

Luke retired from the musketeer work. He still got paid. He met a lovely young woman and finally got married to her. They now live in a house near the beach.

Percy was still Percy. He grew a lot. He still missed Annabeth. His father gave him whatever he wanted. Percy continued his work as boss. Being so busy, he couldn't afford to go out and find Annabeth. Girls flirted with him but they were paid no attention.

* * *

><p>Percy sighed as he watched the beautiful sunrise that morning. He was dismissed from work for that day. About time. All Percy wanted to do was nothing and relax. Nico had came home yesterday and said that he had a big surprise for the man. Percy mused on how his gifts were always so silly.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Percy let whoever it was in. It was Nico. He had a big smile plastered on his face. He stepped into the house, a spring in his steps.

"What is it, Nico ?" asked Percy, watching his friend, warily. Nico was usually the moody one so whenever he was happy, it's an instinct to be careful.

"Well, remember the gift I said ?" Percy nodded as Nico plopped down on a chair. " It is... I got you a whole week off of work !"

"That's great..." said smirked.

"That' just part 1..." Said Nico. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What's part 2 ?" He asked. Percy stepped closer to him and whispered the second part. Percy grinned .

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked alongside her guard to the port. There was a big ship and somehow, it looked familiar...<p>

She saw someone running up to her. He looked familiar. Very familiar. Very, very familiar. Percy.

Annabeth's heart stopped as he hugged her. She hugged him back, letting go of all the tension. Percy looked her in the eye.

"Welcome back..." She muttered before kissing him. He kissed back with as much passion and desperation. Suddenly, Percy let go of her and knelt on one knee. He held out a small box with a ring in one hand. Annabeth knew what came next.

"Will you marry me ?" Percy asked, hope in his eyes. Annabeth answered with a yes and wrapped her arms around him. They embraced happily. Nico stood off not far from them. He smiled at their cuteness.

"Hey Nico..." said his sister, Bianca as she stood next to him, eyes on the new lovebirds. "You did this didn't you ?"

Nico nodded, sheepishly. Bianca nudged him. "Hey, it was a nice thing to do."

* * *

><p>When the two told Athena about the marriage, Athena gave her blessing as long as that meant Annabeth would rule with someone by her side. The citizens were happy for their queen as he was ending her single days and rising up with a man of her love.<p>

Their wedding was a week after that. It was so cheerful and Annabeth invited all their friends including Piper, Jason and their newborn baby. At the reception, Annabeth sat down with her friends.

She was chattering with Piper about the future of their kingdoms. Percy was chatting with the musketeers.

"I can't believe you two are married !" exclaimed Travis.

Percy grinned. "Oh Believe it !"

"I should marry Katie..." muttered Travis. He spotted Katie not far from there and excused himself to see her.

Nico excused himself to talk to his sisters as did Jason. That left Luke. Luke ate his food and he smirked, having a sudden idea. He looked over to Percy.

"Hey Perce..." Percy looked up, eyebrows raised. "Go easy on her tonight... The kingdom wouldn't want their queen to be too sore to rule tomorrow." Percy blushed at the statement and was glad that Annabeth didn't hear that. Percy kicked Luke in the shin for his not so nice statement.

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth walked to their room, hand in hand. Annabeth had her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh and looked up at Percy. They had arrived in front of their room.<p>

"I am so happy right now !" She said, dreamily.

"I'm happy to be married to you." said Percy, winking at her seductively. Annabeth smiled and whispered in his ear, " We're not official yet..."

Percy answered by picking her up bridal style and kicking open their room. He walked in and set her on the bed. "Let's make it official !"

* * *

><p>A few years past and Greece was perfectly fine. Percy had told his dad about the marriage and his dad respected the decision. Annabeth and Percy produced a line of heirs to the was also happy for his sister's marriage. He also found a woman of his choice.<p>

Easy to say ... They lived happily ever after !

* * *

><p><strong>Did this last chapter suck ? I hope not ! There it is ! The end of Protection !Thanks for bearing with me and for reading this !<strong>

**I won't be making a sequel but I hope to make more stories like this !**

**Love to all of you, **

**Amy. xoxoxo**


End file.
